


Worn Out Faces

by anesor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Canon Divergence - The Clone Wars: Rako Hardeen Arc, From a prompt, Gen, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), the perfect cover for Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: Rako Hardeen's participation in the kidnapping plot was disrupted by the early attack ofthe Invisible Handon Coruscant... Everything falls into madness.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130
Collections: Shadows of the Clone Wars (NaNo2020 short stories)





	1. Regarding: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



Rako Hardeen sat back at the Sabbac table, surrounded in this den of villainy.  A day ago, two days ago, he had been looking forward to telling his Padawan and Grandpadawan the more amusing  details of the bounty hunter Eco-system.

He really _**had**_ to frame it from that point of view, so to document his findings for his colleagues.

But that had devolved into chaos even before Dooku’s transport failed to arrive to Naboo.

Dooku was ‘delayed.’

Without him, the mission was delayed. The pay was excellent to sit for a few days, so there wasn’t much  arguing  among the bounty hunters  about the delay even if the usual posturing and near brawls verged on headache-inducing.

Then delay became rumors of a battle with _the Invisible Hand_ over Coruscant itself, and Obi-Wan _trying_ to control his fear for Anakin and his Padawan.  He could not insist on which holo network they watched, and the others chose the feed bounced from Separatist channels. Where the money was.

He identified his own destroyer, hoping  Cody and his men were doing well without him.

But his most insistent fear was reserved for Anakin and Ahsoka.

Then the Seppie flagship was going down in pieces.

He knew Anakin was on board when it held together as it went down.

Obi-Wan  _ knew _ his mission was kriffed. Captured or dead, Dooku would not be meeting them to attempt  taking Palpatine  as a hostage.  He had no idea how or when he would be pulled out.

The more plausible path would involve Dooku’s people turning the bounty hunters loose after paying them or transferring the plot to his replacement. Grievous was the most likely commanding General to rise to the top of the impending feeding frenzy. Obi-Wan didn’t think there were any more Darksiders working for Dooku. Quin had been broken in so many ways when he reported Ventress’ death. 

Grievous was dangerous and cunning, but didn’t have Dooku’s vision or ability to charm  elites and power brokers. At worst, the war would last months.

Peace on the horizon, made Obi-Wan want to celebrate, but he had no one to share it with. No one could see Rako’s grin.

“You’re quiet, Hardeen.” Bane gathered  up the betting chips with a grin, pom-poms swaying from his hat.

“Wondering if the mission’s a bust, or Grievous plans to finish it.”

“We’re all wondering that. I figure the Count’s backer will decide soon.”  Bane sounded smugly sure.

The other bounty hunters were listening even if they made a show of checking chips and throwing down their losing hands.

“You think old Sheev will be let out of the Core for some festival now, after a battle on his doorstep?” Obi-Wan loaded sarcasm into his modulated ‘Hardeen’ voice.

“We haven’t been turned loose, and if I don’t get paid for my valuable time, Dooku’s allies will regret it.” 

The other hunters agreed, but Twazzi wasn’t as sure. “What’s that about a backer for the leader of the rebels?”

“Dooku has that mumbo jumbo like those fool Jedi. He orders his Senate, but delays decisions like he’s reporting in. He could have attacked Coruscant anytime in the last weeks, but someone pulled his puppet strings. Something made this surgical kidnapping with us less useful than a full scale battle? Who here believes that?”

Obi-Wan knew the Council was reluctant to think Dooku had an even darker Master, but Bane’s point was compelling.

There was a hidden Sith, close and tainting the Senate. Dooku was speaking a truth on Geonosis. As soon as Dooku’s corpse was displayed in the wreckage, it was clear that the master really had no care for his apprentice.

The former Jedi had outlived his usefulness.

What was the Sith Master intending, that losing his tool over Coruscant was an acceptable loss?

Was it successful?

That worried Obi-Wan the most.

\- - - - -

The only benefit to playing at being a bounty hunter was that no one really interrupted his brooding. Or smothered worry.

Several of the bounty hunters  like Derrown were making noise about leaving, to take advantage of the chaos,  the quieter ones like Embo kept their own counsel. Hardeen  tried to keep his plans quiet, but he’d made too much of an impression in that Box. He  wondered if he could invent a job to kidnap another Council member  to facilitate his recall.

The next night the Force cried out in agony and he had trouble controlling  anger and fear when he did not know why. He stayed up late when the holos started being released of the death of the ‘traitors’ and the burning of the Temple.

Not reacting was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, not even sympathy could show.

_What was happening?_

  
  


The news services were brittle or showed a cruel and bitter glee about the burning Temple and dead defenders. He was unsurprised they showed no images of dead Padawans, Initiates, or younglings. Mustn’t admit that children cannot be traitors. Obi-Wan would like to think no bodies meant they somehow escaped, but the mourning in Force was too clear. Nearly as dismaying were ‘exciting’ images of Plo’s fighter being shot down and other Masters being overwhelmed.

He didn’t feel Anakin’s death, but no footage showed him fighting or dead. Ahsoka had been sent to Mandalore weeks ago with the 501st so she would not be there for Obi-Wan’s ‘death.’

“ We’re leaving, Hardeen. I’m taking my pay and taking some easy work  that’s popping . There’s a lot of Senators who won’t have Jedi or clones to save their asses or  take care of their enemies.” Cad Bane’s grin was pure greed.  _ “I’m gonna raise my prices.” _

Twazzi nodded at the stream. “Killing Jedi don’t mean as much now if those factory soldiers took ‘em out that fast by the score. Wanna partner, Hardeen?”

“She’s an amateur acrobat, Hardeen. Kenobi was a big kill without a combat unit as backup for your shot. Play this right and we’ll do better than Fett.” Bane was sitting back, laconic and relaxed.

Obi-Wan barely resisted rubbing his non-existent beard. “Being in demand is a nice change. I’ll decide after the pay for this job is resolved.”

“ That skinny flunky will scream pretty if he doesn’t pay.” Bane sounded bored. “Maybe his  pretty  rancor boots will fit me...”

Rako snorted. “Who cares if they fit? They won’t be of any use outdoors. I can buy better ones  with the pay promised for that karking deathtrap .”

Obi-Wan didn’t usually have to worry about mission funds, but  now  he was only Rako Hardeen, without a ship or reserves.  Performing as a bounty hunters  waltzed over the line toward the Dark. He would have to make kills eventually, or out himself as not being an assassin.

But a  bounty hunter restocking and laying low was the perfect cover to regroup. Recover from the pain and shock of  surviving the first Jedi purge in thousands of years. 

Something he only dimly remembered studying while  _ he _ was the Initiate...

He had no idea who still lived, or where they  would be hiding. The propaganda by the new Emperor made it very clear  that  Jedi  hiding,  for now at least, was paramount. Mace and Plo and Ti were confirmed dead. He was fairly certain Yoda and Anakin lived, just because their deaths would warp the very Force.

Should he take a partner, competent enough to cover his back and allow him relative safety to pursue his search? Or should he stay more a lone agent and avoid revealing his less murderous taint?

The bounty hunters shook down the functionary who was too shocked to flee before he was cornered. The bonus was generous by the others’ reaction. 

“You got a mission, Jedi-killer?” Bane tipped his hat as the  other bounty hunters began scattering.

“Not  active. Had a couple of jobs for other Jedi deaths after that first one, but just my luck they’re probably dead.” Obi-Wan sneered.  "What good is training to take out Jedi now?”

_ "Plenty _ of work in an Empire. Jedi did it for free, but we can  start or  stop wars much  more discreetly and without their moralizing. Let others become targets  like...” Bane spat. “Our former employer. Bodyguard work is boring but lower  risk  if you  want to  lay low. You made a rep  already and these chumps will spread it more after that karking Box.”

Obi-Wan fingered his pay. “Gonna reequip, most all  my equipment  was confiscated. Gonna look up a friend and get the rest. Maybe we’ll work again  sometime."

Cad Bane didn’t object, nor did he attack, the best outcome  Obi-Wan could hope for. 

It would  be only  a couple of  days before the fugitive Rako Hardeen was free of observation by skilled bounty hunters, the Jedi deaths he could feel in the Force were  slowing  down to a trickle.

Obi-Wan drifted to a small Cantina in the bustling station for a little gaming and a lot of info gathering.

The  _ Stenness Spaceport _ was disreputable and worn, not quite as remote as a Hutt world but just as likely to have scum as virtuous sorts. He wandered to the lower levels  of the grounded space station, seeking apartments that were tilted badly from the station’s landing, and he could make a quick exit. 

He could survive a drop to ground and flee on foot… small bombs and he could disguise the saber damage on the way out. He didn’t want to be hired for his supposed specialty by the Emperor’s new mystery lieutenant. Of become a target as dangerous to the newly revealed ‘Lord.’ Anyone like Fett who could kill Jedi would be of interest to Dooku’s Master or replacement.

That would make a good excuse for Hardeen, freeing Obi-Wan to search for other survivors. A busy station like this that served as a port of call for both sides, but not important enough to fight over, would do nicely.

He had enough to get a small ship, but that would eat up most of his credits. And how long would Confederate credits hold value? Rako started examining the shipyards, looking for something serviceable but cheap enough. Weapons,  explosives, a comm and padd, repairs on armor,  he needed to equip himself as a bounty hunter for real. Lessons on Mandalore when a Padawan  had  never failed to be helpful. He decided to shift more toward Mando armor as time went on, as he could play that as well.

He missed Cody, and wondered what was happening to the troopers now. He had a bad feeling about that, but could do nothing from here.

Days turned to weeks and news  on  Stenness  and feeds no longer showed the murders of Jedi. Rako was equipped and had a bid on an old  G11 Rigger  much like Anakin’s labor of love that had been lost. He gave thought to name it the same in Anakin’s memory, but knew it was a bad idea.  Finally he registered the vessel as  _ Ca  _ _ Prudii, _ he just could not remember the translation for twilight and the public Mando’a lexicon here was scant.

The Empire was already showing signs of tightening its grip, even if many were still celebrating the defeat of the Separatists and enjoying the looting of the Senate and Jedi resources. More worrisome was this Darth Vader who was leading the conquest of the Wookie homeworld as supposed Separatists. Less than a month after Yoda had helped defend the world from Dooku’s attacks.

_ What did Palpatine want that world for? _

The  _ Prudii _ needed minor adaptations for his needs. The most important was an astromech so he could get by without more crew. He also went over KBL77 and the  _ Prudii _ in fine detail looking to trap doors, trackers, and bugs, That would be nearly as important as weapons and shields.

All this to distract himself from the one fact that kept digging at his consciousness: _where was Anakin?_

He wasn’t on the wanted lists with a huge bounty, nor was he still fighting and making dear Palpatine’s new toys explode. He wasn’t even listed as captured and corpse paraded around with horrid wounds as the traitors Jedi were.

At first, Obi-Wan missed the ‘lesser story’ of the former Senator and Queen, dying from a Jedi attack. The supposed Jedi was unknown and missing.

Pack of lies the public seemed to buy, but no Jedi had a motive to wish her harm.

Sith did. Padmé would not have sat back as democracy folded into an empire.

Obi-Wan expected so many more deaths and worried about Bail and Breha, too.

He still had not decided where to go next, he’d memorized as much as he could about Hardeen’s life, but it would not stand up with those who knew him. Even if a loner, he would have to decide if he was willing to kill to preserve his secrets.

Mid-Rim and Outer, further from Naboo and the Core and the Emperor. Unknown space, he’d wondered after a trying mission if he could have been happy in the Exploracorps if he had been sent to the _Chunathor._ An uncharted haven… Maybe he’d explore for a year or two, long enough for the Sith to get complacent and start to rebuild. 

He wasn’t sure if he even had the heart to take a Padawan in secret and pass on what Jedi lore he carried. Preserving Jedi tradition and Lore would serve the future more than a suicide attack. 

Rako kept out of trouble,  waiting for something... for whatever whispers from the Force soothed him.  Only a few brawls started by drunken  mercs enlivened his time, when he was thrown against the bulkhead of the docking bay he was renting.

Rolling to his feet, he almost reached for his lost saber, but got hold of his blaster as a modulated Mando voice screamed, _“You killed him!”_


	2. Regarding: Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan as Rako is lying low when he was attacked about someone he killed...

The hum of the scores of people in large hanger dropped back to near-silence at the Mando’s shouting.

The two supposed warriors rushed toward him to beat on or intimidate him.

But he knew better who they were. “Lookit here, young one. I ain’t been here to do anything but resupply, ask anyone.”

Ahsoka lacked her sabers and seemed to have grown taller, but he was so glad to feel that she and Rex were unharmed. She was still so angry, but this was not the place to talk or even hint who he truly was.

He stood slowly with his hands out. “You want to talk, we’ll talk. You want details of my last job and the one who set me on it, fine. Ain’t no skin off my teeth. They’re all gone and no danger to anyone from a certain point of view. It was only a job they wanted very, very badly and I ain’t spilling anything out in the open.”

Ahsoka was trembling with anger, her presence swollen with her wrath. “You don’t get off that easy. I’m going to break every bone in your body and leave you for the scavengers.”

Obi-Wan worried about how broken she might be after that and considered dropping his shields but knew _that_ was unsafe for all of them.

Rex gripped her shoulder and carefully said. “If it was just a job, Commander, that information _is_ important.”

Obi-Wan sighed in relief. He was pretty sure he could take them down without breaking his cover, but not as sure about doing that without injury. “If you will step aboard, I can guarantee privacy.”

“You left some traps to capture or kill us!” Ahsoka sounded so paranoid.

“You can enter first and examine the ship. I will give my blasters to him while we wait.”

Ahsoka seemed doubtful, but nodded. Rex got his new assortment of weapons, as Obi-Wan missed his saber, probably in Sith hands now.

Ahsoka stalked up the ramp and Obi-Wan settled to wait, watching for any others gunning for him or them.

After a few minutes of silence, Rex asked, “What’s it’s name?”

“ _Ca Prudii.”_

He turned to face Obi-Wan. “You Mando?”

“No, though I learned it during the year I was hunted by the Death Watch with my... parent.”

“Interesting name, any meaning you care to tell?”

“A remembrance.”

The trooper got uneasy but remained quiet.

Obi-Wan saw avarice and violence in one dock worker and pulled a knife out to throw into her foot. “Move along, kriffing nerfherder. You’re _**not**_ a paying client.”

The spy’s anger beat less against his shields than his Grandpadawan’s. He wondered if she was planning to steal his new ship.

Two thumps could be heard and Rex nodded and gestured for them to enter. “We go inside…”

Obi-Wan turned to close the ramp, breathing a sigh of relief.

“...General.”

“Well, Captain. It’s not the kind of thing to say in public these days. I cannot tell you how relieved I am to...”

“Rex! Don’t let the sculag get into your head.” Ahsoka had her montrals bound for her helmet, now missing.

“Padawan...” Obi-Wan stopped shielding, wrapping his presence around her. “I thought you would be relatively safe during my mission. The Council gave me a mission to prevent a kidnapping of the Chancellor.” He barely resisted rolling his eyes. “A week, three at most and I was to be retrieved, but it seems I have outlived the entire Council and the mission is moot.”

She blinked, and after an eternal moment charged forward with a wail of loss to hug him fiercely.

Obi-Wan may have wept a little, too, to know his Grandpadawan survived as well.

Rex grinned, having removed his helmet. “General Skywalker never knew did he, sir? He was so angry when you escaped.”

“I would never recommend fighting him if you cannot use the Force.” Obi-Wan had the smallest smiles, as his head had ached for hours after that skirmish.

Ahsoka pulled back with a weepy grin. “I was almost glad you died with us on that street, instead of butchered at the Emperor’s command. Like all the holos of so many of my friends and Masters.”

“Glad you aren’t dead sir. What are your orders?”

“Survive, regroup, and rebuild. Palpatine built his power gradually enough we had not understood the danger. Strangely, Dooku was telling me the truth at First Geonosis, there _**was**_ a Sith in control of the Senate. The Council was so so sure it was a lie, that we did not understand that was a literal and lethal truth. Palpatine ordered everything about the war and the evisceration of the Jedi.”

“Perhaps it is better if everyone thinks you are Hardeen, Sir. The Commander is on the kill lists. You aren’t.”

“But Master isn’t, he must be a prisoner.” Ahsoka was trying to convince herself.

Obi-Wan feared something happened with Padmé, but didn’t mention that.

“I would find it ironically amusing if you hire me to be your bodyguard. I am a decent marksman, and I won the twisted bounty hunter competition my Grandmaster set up to kidnap his own master. I lack a light saber at the moment, but we might have options safer than returning to the Temple to get Master Jinn’s from my rooms.”

Ahsoka smiled ruefully. “We faked our deaths, too. I heard ‘Lord Vader’ came and took command of the Siege, but we were away by then.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin at how busy the new Sith had been. “Not that I’m complaining, Rex, but why did you help Ahsoka?”

The clone scratched his head. “I had that surgery. Kix did several of us after the mess with Tup and Fives. I haven’t seen any of the ones who had the surgery since that order came down. I don’t know if it had anything to do with what happened, but all my men went crazy when the Chancellor gave his order.”

“What was this order?”

“Execute Order sixty-six. I don’t remember any numbered orders when we were in basic. And younger vod’e trained under General Ti so there were differences in our training so they acted the same as older vod’e.”

Obi-Wan thought and thought about it. He hadn’t known of any chip that controlled behavior that much, but it was clearly implied. The implants used on Hutt worlds had explosives, that forced obedience certainly but not minds and emotions. Anakin’s feelings were always clear, even before his slave chip was removed so it wasn’t that. He looked at Rex and said, “Did anyone save their chip? I would like to know what it really is doing.”

Rex shook his head. “I didn’t, but Kix might have.

“It’s all guesswork, Master Obi-Wan. Why’re you staying here, really?” His Grandpadawan looked at him with both hope and desperation.

“The Force warned me to stay, possibly for you to find me. I have been looking for beskar for my cover. We will need to arm in that for when we encounter that newer Sith, especially if we still lack sabers.”

“This is a busy market, Sir. We would have had to fetch the General from _these_ dealers...” Rex smiled. “He’d have overloaded his droid or eager shinies with his finds.”

“Things are looking up,” Ahsoka felt of a guarded happiness. “We were two survivors and now are three. Master Yoda’s still wanted, so we can look for him.”

“We should set up as a mercenary or bounty hunter crew. My dear, we will tutor you more in Mando’a, and Rex, your accent from Kamino will need fine tuned as well. The Resoln’aire is somewhat congruent to the Code and we can argue using that for a public reason for keeping the Code as much as we can. First we will need to get as much beskar as we can before finding work. Ideally we will take support jobs for better Senators like Bail or Padmé.” Obi-Wan paused in Padmé's memory, as she had been good for Anakin.

“We need a great name, like the ‘Three Ade.”

Obi-Wan and Rex exchanged glances, aware of that touch of denial. “I believe we will see if we can take light jobs as we scour this station for armor. Concorde Dawn after that once your accents are better.”

Another few weeks and they had taken a few protection and collection jobs. Living out of the _Prudii_ now, for s ecurity and a quicker escape. Ahsoka was rebuilding _the Prudii’s_ shields and Rex was practicing his accent when a blaster shot sounded, just missing Obi-Wan’s head when he ducked.

“You kriffing bastard! Give me back my life! You don’t get to coast on my reputation!”


	3. Regarding: Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex are building their new identities when the past catches up with them.

Additional shots blazed across the bay. One knocked Rex over under some pallets, and he struggled to get his blasters in hand.

Another Rako Hardeen appeared from cover, snarling. “I can’t _get_ any missions after your letting Bane talk us up as stooges of the Seppies. That’s a death sentence, all those damned clones are gunning for anyone linked with all those traitors! And I was their karking prisoner!”

Obi-Wan dodged the shots and pulled his own blasters.

Rex was trying to return fire from his cover but he seemed to be having trouble moving. Witnesses were fleeing or hiding but at least none were joining in.

Obi-Wan smirked and taunted the livid Hardeen. “You’re just the weak imitation of a Bounty Hunter. Too stupid to stay away from your betters. Some nameless grifter who wants to be the big bad killer of a stinking traitor. That won’t buy you a cup of kaff anymore, and you’d better run home to your mommy.”

Hardeen roared. “Don’t matter when I drill through your skull.”

Obi-Wan fired once again from cover at Hardeen, afraid that Hardeen would not stop until one of them was dead. He focused on listening to the bounty hunter in the Force, trying to feel if he’d been hurt enough that the bounty hunter would leave. Obi-Wan could not afford to give up the identity yet.

He didn’t want to kill him for the identity just make him leave.

But Hardeen charged forward right into Obi-Wan and it became a dirty brawl between the two men. An upward palm ramming his nose left Obi-Wan bleeding copiously, though he slammed the bounty hunter in his chest, cracking his ribs.

Suddenly, he could not breathe and was hanging in mid-air, Hardeen out of reach.

“One of you is very dangerous, the other stupid scum.” An enraged Darth Vader in a storm of Darkness was here for no reason Obi-Wan knew.

Hardeen pointed. “That sculag stole my name and reputation! I want my revenge!”

Rubbing his bloody nose, Obi-Wan growled. “I made my reputation greater in Dooku’s

little competition. Would have gotten more out of it if that pawn hadn’t gotten himself killed.”

“I should kill you both. Generals who serve Palpatine are not yours to dispatch.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m staying out of that poodoo now, too much risk, not enough reward.

“I don’t care, kill the fake! _**I killed Kenobi!”** _ Hardeen sounded like he was frothing at the mouth.

A wave and a pressure at his neck and from Hardeen’s and the bounty hunter died.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if his was a lethal break and didn’t move his neck.

“Who are you, impostor?” Vader’s vocoder made an impressive growl, presence colder than Dooku.

“Nameless assassin hired to take out Dooku and stop a kidnapping of Palpatine.”

Vader seemed to be reading him in the Force, but Obi-Wan bent much of his attention to hiding. He wasn’t ready to fight a Sith without a saber.

He had to protect his _Grandpadawan_ from this new Sith…

Vader felt of frustration. “Who are you?”

Another blaster echoed. “He’s not a kriffing Sith!”

The distraction let Obi-Wan contort and drop to the ground, pulling his blaster back. This was too soon, but there was no choice with Ahsoka’s arrival.

A snap-hiss and a blood red saber cut his weapon into shorting and unstable pieces. Ahsoka was raised up into the air as she fired.

Obi-Wan noticed the Sith had trophy sabers, just like Grievous. He willed them to come to him and sent one toward Ahsoka in a rush.

At the same time, Vader roared, “Those are _**mine!”** _

“I don’t think so, Sith. They serve the Light.” Obi-Wan lit the saber on instinct…

Then paused when he realized it was his own.

He heard a sob of relief from his Grandpadawan, looking at her stare at the Sith in horror.

An explosion of emotions and Vader dropped to his knees. “O-Obi-Wan?”

That inferno became too familiar and Obi-Wan’s heart broke again as he shut down his saber. “Oh, Anakin. My poor Padawan. What happened to you?

He pulled Obi-Wan close to cling. His weeping sounded almost menacing through the mask and vocoder, but was agony in the Force. _**“You died.**_ Palpatine ordered me to kill Dooku and visions kept showing Padmé dying, night after night with you dead. She still died after we argued and the Chancellor said... Even Ahsoka died on Mandalore in the mess...”

Ahsoka was in motionless shock too.

Rex was sitting up and holding his blasters. “General. What are your intentions? I do not want to become a slave of this Empire like my brothers. And neither the Commander nor the High General deserves to be on a kill list.

Anakin took off his black helmet and his face had been burnt, leaving a scarred patch where curly hair used to be. Looking at his brother, his little sister, and his Captain, he shook his head. “I don’t know. I… I lost everything so fast. Padmé and our baby died from some Force user.”

Looking around the empty bay and back at them, he added, “I just don’t want to lose you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story never truly ends, but their family has been reunited and Vaderkin has the missing anchors he needed so badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea put out in Moddy's October 7th prompt run:  
>  _Imagine the Rako Hardeen arc, but different timing, later in the series. Obi-Wan ‘dies’, order 66 goes out, and Anakin swan dives into the deep end of crazy. The only people who knew about ‘Rako’ are all dead, and Obi-Wan is stuck with a face that isn’t his and and a damn fine cover. What would he get up to? Would he find Rex/Ashoka? Or would they find him? (You killed him!’ ‘Bitch, I am him!)_  
>  Now, I cannot imagine Obi-Wan ever calling his Grandpadawan that name, but this combo does make for no-good, very-bad days for the entire Lineage.
> 
> This story is the second of the short story collection created during NaNo2020. They should be posted as soon as they get through a little revision.  
> \- - -  
> Star Wars is property of Lucas and Disney. I do not own the characters and make no profit from this story,


End file.
